


【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】（论坛体）我男朋友一定要把他的马牵来再收巧克力

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lanling Wang | Saber
Kudos: 2





	【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】（论坛体）我男朋友一定要把他的马牵来再收巧克力

【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】（论坛体）我男朋友一定要把他的马牵来再收巧克力  
#说在前面#  
受兰陵王情人节剧情启发带来的沙雕文（x比较短小，有情人节剧透  
总之爽就对了——！

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
【迦勒底论坛】【情感专区】我的男朋友一定要把他的马牵来再收巧克力

1L 你以为是人类恶其实是我咕哒だ  
RT  
简直就是体验一把从马里亚纳海沟到喜马拉雅山的情绪起伏。

2L  
还以为是标题党  
没想到是现实比小说还精彩党（x 您继续编.jpeg

3L  
lz这充满了轻小说风味的标题……话说现在这社会真有人随便就能牵匹马出来吗？

4L  
ls别说，搞不好又是什么贵族富二代之类的吧（我lemon了.jpeg

5L  
今天这日子，这贴子肯定是发狗粮的鉴定完毕！  
我就看看你们还能有什么姿势花式喂狗（x

6L  
lz人呢，一发跑就是标题党没错了

7L 你以为是人类恶其实是我咕哒だ  
我还没从心情跌宕起伏中缓过来（x  
@3L：我男朋友算是贵族吧，有爵位的那种，他养了匹马  
前略  
今天情人节，虽然按道理应该是我男朋友送我巧克力但是他那个国家根本没这个习俗，像我这种完美恋人怎么能让亲爱的尴尬，于是我接手了——  
本来我美滋滋地欣赏我男朋友因为收到巧克力而慌乱的样子，  
然后他一个鞠躬就把巧克力塞还给我，“那个，恕我失礼，请稍微等我一下！”  
“十分抱歉，请允许我先把这个还给您！”  
一边抱歉一边跑了啊？！留我一个人在风中凌乱啊这什么操作？！！（信基拉奶.jpeg

8L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

9L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

10L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

11L  
哈哈哈哈……  
然后lz男朋友就跑去牵马了吗？！

12L  
不过把女孩子就那么扔在那里也有点儿过分吧，尤其lz刚送巧克力啊

13L  
ls你莫不是阅读理解不及格  
你没发现lz的话里暴露出很多信息量嘛（你看看你.jpeg

14L  
“按道理应该是我男朋友送我巧克力”->情人节霓虹都是女孩子送男孩子->lz应该是男孩子  
“他那个国家根本没这个习俗”->lz的男朋友是外国人，还是个贵族  
从lz男朋友的反应来看->语气慌张还冒出来一大堆敬语->lz男朋友超可爱（我酸了，4L表情包借我一下（x

15L  
噫  
这种时候，那个应该要来了……

16L  
┌(┌^o^)┐ホモォ ！！！

17L  
啊果然说曹操，曹操到

18L  
请问曹操到了吗

19L  
ls和lss笑死，都什么年代的语言等级考试题了！

20L  
听说有可爱的男孩子于是顺着味道就爬来了┌(┌^o^)┐ホモォ 

21L 你以为是人类恶其实是我咕哒だ  
我男朋友是我的你们休想染指，连想想都没门儿（暴言

继续说  
我就拿着巧克力在哪儿等啊等的，没辙，他都万般叮嘱我在这儿等他了那我就等呗（我家亲爱的说什么我都说好.jpeg  
然后，我家亲爱的终于回来了。  
我给你们形容一下当时的氛围：  
远方花圃的天际线缓缓走来一牵着白马的翩翩少年，微风吹起了落下的花瓣也扬起了他光洁额前的碎发……  
对不起我编不下去了，总之就是，我男朋友他，牵着他的马，还换了一身儿他的礼服回来了。重点是，他还把面具摘了。（我能怎么办我还是微笑吧.jpeg  
我男朋友特别认真地说，“请让我郑重地收下您的礼物。”  
好嘛，你要再来一次就再来一次咯。反正我对着你的脸什么都可以答应嘛（暴言  
完了我家亲爱的真的，怎么说，特别珍视我送给他的巧克力，像得到什么不得了宝物一样，那个笑容那个融到水里都嫌甜的声线————  
啊啊啊啊啊我家男友世界第一可爱！

22L  
我说什么来着，这又是一个花式喂狗粮来的（冷漠脸

我吃还不行嘛！（真香

23L  
槽点太多不知道该如何吐起  
我给大家劈个叉吧

24L  
怎么楼主男朋友还戴面具的？？？  
这是什么fashion？？

25L  
但是lz男朋友这个重视到简直无法直视的程度  
噗哈哈哈哈哈哈不行xswl

26L  
我跟贴到现在才明白标题的意思  
lz你到底送的什么巧克力要这么郑重其事地接受hhhhhhhh  
纯金的嘛（捶桌

27L  
收个巧克力还要沐浴更衣焚香静心的嘛hhhhhhhh  
lz男朋友到底是什么天然纪念物还是不谙世事小少爷hhhhhhhh

28L 你以为是人类恶其实是我咕哒だ  
@24L：我男朋友因为长得太好看了所以平时都带着面具（正色  
用好看都不足以形容，是神仙颜值，用颜值就可以当武器的那种（严肃  
@26L：纯金的巧克力我还真见过（一脸嫌弃.jpeg  
继续说  
我男朋友说想给我回礼，我索性说想要他的面具（这样平时他跟我在一起就不用戴了（天天欣赏美颜（计划通.jpeg

我男朋友开始还犹豫说这东西没什么价值，拗不过我也就给了。我想起同事有个爱好面具的变态就也戴上了试试，就看我家男友在旁边一脸纠结（x  
发动我读男友心事max能力，他肯定是在想怎么夸我比较好（x  
果不其然（我说什么来着  
我家亲爱的好像下定什么决心豁出去了一般，“特别、特别、特别合适！”  
“您才是这个世界上最美丽和闪耀的人！”  
……  
……  
讲讲道理，这种话你是怎么能说出口的。

29L  
……  
（楼下上啊

30L  
这真是  
（楼下你来说

31L  
何等的  
（楼下交给你了

32L  
打着灯笼都难找的  
（楼下我不行了

33L  
天然宝藏啊！！！！  
（好了我完成任务了

34L  
至此我已经搞不清lz是来吐槽的还是喂狗粮的还是搞笑的了

35L 你以为是人类恶其实是我咕哒だ  
我觉得我真是来搞笑的（x  
我男朋友看我一脸宕机扭头不看他的表情，立马慌了，“您、您误解了！”  
“请您把脸转向我这边啊！呜——XX（我的名字）——”  
可·爱·爆·炸  
他怎么能这么可爱（进入痴汉模式

36L  
（我就冷着脸看着lz糊我一脸狗粮

37L  
一般来说，就像论坛里海豹会被沉底一样  
lz这种我们也可以沉了吧（烟

38L  
其实有男朋友君这么可爱的恋人，我能明白lz为什么豹跳还痴汉  
（是我我也嘿嘿嘿

39L  
按照正常发展，lz此时就该带着男朋友去做一些情人节该做的事情……

40L  
比如说（会意

41L  
现在的年轻人要注意安全啊（摇头

42L 你以为是人类恶其实是我咕哒だ  
多谢提醒（x  
我们已经到我房间了

那么各位单身狗，  
情人节快乐 

43L  
！！！过于人类恶了！举报不谢！！

44L  
有本事回来挨打啊！

45L 管理员  
——————此贴过于豹跳已封——————

END

\------------------------------------------------------------  
最爽莫过于，一边开会布置任务一边摸鱼码字（x

那么祝各位吃好喝好，我给各位拜个晚年吧（x


End file.
